


Back to the beginning

by dawndoll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawndoll/pseuds/dawndoll
Summary: After all the years of hardwork, Naruto enjoys his days working as the Hokage and a familyman.But is fate so nice as to let him enjoy his hard earned peace?After all, his own mother named him a MAELSTROM.After being thrown in the past, just when he thought that nothing could go wrong again, just why the hell can't these Uchihas and their look-alikes leave him alone!!!He has had enough of Uchihas for a lifetime!!!Lets see what becomes of our sweet little fox as he leads his life anew, where unown adventures and lots of emo bastards await him.





	1. Why it started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Here i am with a new story.  
> My other story The Fiery emeralds is on hiatus right now and i really wanted to write something so here i present it to you.  
> There will be many changes not in original story and jutsu explanations will be added or taken as per convenience.  
> Then without further ado.  
> Hope you like it.

For a second, Naruto was actually worried. It has been a long time since the last fight in which he had to exert so much effort. He is not the one to brag (not since he became the Hokage at least), but there was hardly any enemy who was challenging to him. Only Sasuke could match up to him when it came to fighting, (and he swears that if had to fight that bastard again, he just might accidently bash Sasuke’s head hard enough to remove all such ideas for future. He had seriously had enough of him.) and he was unable to get the upper hand right now. He didn’t even know who the enemy-nin were due lack of a headband. Yup, the skills were enough to prove that they were ninja and not some civilians. Was it really such a bad idea to organize a small picnic for the Uzumaki and Uchiha families? It had taken so much time to convince Sasuke too. And of course, the duckbutt’s condition was a place outside the village. Was the village seriously so bad? ( It also hurt his feelings and confidence as hokage, but he is the idiot for expecting some respect and compassion of that emo. )

 

And all of that leads to the current situation where Hinata and Sakura are shielding the children while he and Sasuke were supposed to be fighting against those unknown nin, until the duckbutt got overconfident and got hit with a super microscopic needle and fainted. For god’s sake, he was not the one with Mangekyo and Rinnegan but still Sasuke had to get hit. ( If Sasuke ever calls him an idiot again, he has the proof for who the real idiot is. Letting his guard go cause he is the ‘oh so great’ Uchiha Sasuke. ) He could hear Sakura’s worried call for him asking to recover Sasuke first to check what was injected. He couldn’t blame her. Though she was hardly nice to him, she was also suffering under Sasuke right now along with her daughter, which was the point for the picnic. Plus Sasuke had rejected the coming of Anbu saying that he will protect the Hokage. *snorts* . Wow, what a job he is doing.

_Shit!!!_

_That one’s going for his family. The distance is too much, he won’t make it._

 

By no means he underestimates Sakura and his wife, but they are no match for them. The rest are just three kids. If only Sasuke could teleport there.

**_TELEPORT._ ** _Yes, that’s what is needed._

 

_FLASHBACK_

_He was discussing his father’s Hiraishin with Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten. They were talking about its comparison with Sasuke’s teleportation. Hiraishin needed a mark to reach the place which was engraved in the kunai through special method, courtesy of Tenten. On the other hand, Sasuke marked it through chakra of his Rinnegan. He had obtained the scroll of Hiraishin which his father was in the middle of writing, before he died. They were trying to revive and improve it. The theory was build, but practical was too dangerous at the moment. They needed Sasuke’s input too, which is difficult due to his self-redeeming travels. Space-Time jutsus were too dangerous to play around with. After all, if something went wrong, they could end up in two or more pieces between different points, in short dead._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

 

With no time no consider things, Naruto activated the hotchpotch of a jutsu they in experimentation with and _THANK GOD_ arrived right between enemy and his family. This time he used an oodama-rasengan without any savings at the chakra and the man was blown, who knows how long away. Everyone was looking at him in surprise and he was surprised too but the there was no time was celebration before he heard a familiar voice in his mind after a long time.

 

_Kit._

_KURAMA._

_I knew they didn’t give you the title of the number one unpredictable ninja for nothing, but this time you have surprised me way too much._

_Right!!!! I succeeded. It was so cool. Plus,  Sasuke’s gonna get super pissed too. I took his speciality. Hahaha…… Serves him right!!!!_

_No._

(All of a sudden Kurama’s voice turned way too serious. Naruto gulped.)

_You have done something even beyond._

_W-what do you mean?_

_The chakra mark you put was placed right but the control was not the best and it ended up at two places._

_W-what?? But my body is in a single piece. I don’t feel any discomfort either. How can it be? Rather, where did the other half of the mark go?_

_That’s what weird. I don’t know either. But right now, your whole existence is being sucked to somewhere else._

_N-no it can’t be. Where? Why? I don’t feel so either._

_That’s because of me. I have stabilized your body and am using both my chakra and gathering nature chakra at the same time for it. But the consumption is too fast!!!!!! I won’t be able to hold for long._

_What about others. They are still in danger!!!!! I am going to disappear god knows where and leave the to die!!!!!!!!!_

_Then do something kit!!!!!!! I am providing you time and chakra so make use of it. Don’t waste it on yelling at me!!!!!!!_

 

Naruto felt like the world is ending, but as he as always, he went straight ahead to fight it. The enemy-nin were still surprised by the teleportation and their formation and actions were disturbed. Naruto acted as if there was no problem to refrain from giving them any advantage.

 _I have to defeat them all before I disappear_ was the only thought in his mind. He pulled more of nature and kyuubi’s chakra and the tailed-beast mode changed from its initial size to ten times and the shape was no longer humanoid but the true form of kyuubi. While all were surprised by the sudden change, both kunoichies pulled their frightened children back.

All the tails weaved together, as if to form a barrier around the enemy-nin trapping them. The ground was specially supplied with chakra to prevent them from escaping through it. The single remaining tail was forming a bijudama of a size never seen before. One could not fathom the destruction it would cause if it escaped that barrier.

There were four reasons why he did so:

  1. To totally prevent the enemy-nin from surviving
  2. If no one saw this size of fox from the village and sent help then they were idiots beyond salvation
  3. He didn’t have much time left
  4. Both he and Kurama realized that his body is sort of golden and transparent and he can only touch things through chakra now, so it wasn’t like he would get caught up in the explosion.



 

When he felt that they were far away enough with Sasuke’s body, he let it expode.

Looking at the explosion he was trying to contain he thought that even Madara would no longer laugh after seeing it. The tremors which couldn’t be contained made the trees around fall down one after another. After it cleared up, he could see that there wasn’t anything left where the enemy-nin were. He let go of the Biju-mode and waited for others to approach from the other side of the trees and flowing sand.

 

**TBC**


	2. The Night of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, i felt that the first chapter just wasn't enough so here i present to you, the freshly written chapter 2.  
> please enjoy :)

To his surprise, the first to reach him was Shikamaru. Well, it was nice to be cared about so much that the lazybum would be the first to run for him.

Then there was those who were here before ( including the still unconscious Sasuke ), ino, sai, temari, his in-laws, iruka, konohamaru and all the kids ( who must have come even after the parents forbid ). Others must be in the village to protect it.

Sakura was running while carrying Sasuke. The relief on her face must mean that he is not in any danger.

Just as Shikamaru reached him he let out a gasp. Well, that’s to be expected since he is all transparent and golden and very single of his possession has fallen down to the ground. He was using a chakra tail to hide his important bits. Kurama said that he had 3 minutes at maximum. Then he will be off to god knows where. So, due to all this, as his duty as a hokage required, he presented the cloak and hat to Shikamaru with a loud congratulations, though Shikamaru’s expression turned grave instead of happy. Meanwhile, others had also reached him and when his shocked wife tried to touch his face, her hand went through it. He wanted to commend her on holding back the tears which were trying to spill off of her eyes. His daughter ended up crying though. His son showed a face as if he didn’t understand what to feel. Well at least he wasn’t angry as always.

He wrapped some biju chakra on his hand and simply placated his crying daughter. Oh, she is crying harder now and the other kids, women and Iruka are crying too.

*Sigh*

Why does he needs to be strong when he is also feeling like crying dammit.

Gathering all his calm from his Hokage training, he simply started conversing with them.

“Don’t cry, I have only two minutes left now.”

Oh, they started crying harder.

“I am going to disappear somewhere else due to using that teleportation jutsu from earlier. The destination is totally unknown. If, its in this world only, I will come back so stop crying.”

Finally, they stopped crying. They are giving too much hope to that ‘if’.

“Shika, you are the new Hokage. No ifs or buts. Seal that jutsu so no one else tries it. Everyone, I love you all and hope that you won’t do anything reckless for me. It will hurt me instead. Hinata, Hanabi, Father, please take care of the children.”

They all nodded, albeit with sad faces.

“Boruto, sorry, I won’t be able to give you anytime from now on, even though I promised. Please forgive this failure of a father.”

Boruto suddenly tried to tackle Naruto with a crying face but he went through him. He instantly stood up and started shouting, “Don’t leave. I know that you are busy with your work but I still make mischief. I will behave, I will go to school properly. I won’t ever shout or blame you, so please don’t leave me.”

_AaAa, everyone started crying again. Not much time left._

“Listen Boruto, I am very happy to have kids like you and your sister so don’t apologize. This is no longer something in my control, so forgive me. Take good care of your sister and mother for me.”

As if waiting for his parting words to end, his body gave out a last golden shine, and disappeared within the particles of golden light, which scattered in a matter of seconds.

 

Naruto felt that if there is a hell, then he is experiencing it right now. His whole body felt like it was getting all kinds of torture that has ever existing. His mind felt like it was constantly being shattered again and again.

_Kit, don’t give up._ He heard Kurama saying.

But still Naruto thought that every second spent made him feel like giving up. When his body disintegrated, there wasn’t any pain so why is it so painful now. He wanted to ask Kurama but his mind or mouth neither would move, that is, if they existed.

And as if this wasn’t enough, he heard Kurama saying a totally unexpected line.

_Kit, if you don’t want to regret for something for rest of your life then give the control of whatever you have right now to me._

So he did just that and wanted to faint, but Kurama’s voice sounded again, “ _Don’t fall asleep. You will disintegrate.”_

If the pain would have allowed him, he would have wanted to ask Kurama what did he saw.

 

POV CHANGE

Minato had reached just in time after leaving his baby in house to see the masked man pulling Kyuubi out of his wife. But what he did not expect what the golden lighr from which eight tails, right _tails_ , were pushing Kyuubi back in the seal. It looked as if they were absorbing its chakra to weaken it, so that it could be pushed back. The masked man seemed equally surprised. Whatever it was, it saved his wife’s life just in time. Even if it might be the killer B. Though how did he come here was a mystery. Well the so called Madara did too.

Taking advantage of the situation, he started attacking that man, but that damned slippery wish would either teleport or the stuff or attack would go right through him. Minato understood why his enemy’s hated his Hiraishin so much now. But the man was even more irritating with that transparency jutsu.

As if the shock and surprise for the night was not enough, when the man had just teleported from one of his attacks, another golden tail came from under the ground and passed right through the masked man’s heart. The man died but the shock to Minato was due to something entirely else.

Nine tails. Adding the eight fighting the Kyuubi and the night that killed the man, the total was nine.

Was there another Kyuubi????

If not, just what this golden light was? It certainly wasn’t Killer B.

More importantly, was it an enemy or a foe? Why did it help them?

These were the questions going through his mind, when he caught his wife and removed the chains on her hands, after the Kyuubi was finally suppressed in the seal once again.

**TBC**


	3. The Morning is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Kyuubi the Kitsune, the freeloader of Uzumaki Naruto.

Minato was still just thinking of what had occurred when that ninth tail moved through the person’s heart to the head. He was sure that not even that man’s own mother would be able to identify him now. There goes the chance to investigate the matter.

But that wasn’t the end of it.

All the tails immediately surrounded a tree and a man?, _was that a man or tree?,_ was dragged from it and enveloped in them. The glow around the tails increased and he had to close his eyes by reflex. Moments later, the tails were removed and nothing was left there. Now, even Minato was not sure if it happened, or it was a hallucination due to stress.

Those humungous golden tails shrunk in size, and finally covered the mysterious golden object, that was the source of everything. It was beautiful like a huge flower bud. It was still giving our that golden glow, and he finally realized that it was chakra. Now, though he was no sage, he could still tell that it was nature chakra mixed with _Kyuubi’s chakra?_ Just what the hell is up with this night?

As if on a queue, Sarutobi sensei finally came here. Minato still hadn’t forgotten about his sensei’s wife and the man’s expression told that he already saw it all. He seemed a lot older all of a sudden. Minato thought if he would be the same, had the mysterious object not saved Kushina?

 

KURAMA POV

The boy had done it again. Off all the things, even TIMETRAVEL wasn’t spared. And what a perfect time to arrive it was. Even he felt agreeing with the boy about how the fate really hated him. It was the time when he was being released from the boy’s mother by the fake Madara.

As kind hearted as he was, he immediately asked the boy for control and killed that hate able existence.   _By no means was it to take his revenge against the damned Uchiha, who had only increased his sufferings. Absolutely not._

As a bonus, he saved kit’s mother and even found that Zetsu thing, and sealed it with the remains of sage chakra in Naruto, and the fake’s own eye. With a little trick of his own, he was able to form a seal, albeit inferior, like his father, the Sage of six paths, and sealed the future, or rather past problems. The boy should now respect him like _the great being he was._ Well, at least a fox could dream. Stupid friendly boy. _Hmph._

Well, now was the time for the other pressing issues like how he and the boy were being rejected by the world, because they were not supposed to exist with their own younger versions. _But, like hell he was gonna disappear!!!! He was the mighty nine tailed fox, Kurama. He bowed to no one._

So, while knowing the pain the boy and well, _he too,_ were suffering from resisting the will of the world, he started his own little trick. He knew the body and soul parts that were already erased were no longer to be recovered. Obviously, the boy wouldn’t like his younger self to be harmed for his sake, _so like the generous fox he was, he started melding the boy’s soul with his own. He had already made plans to hitch a ride somewhere else after all._ Poor his old self. Kushina’s seal was much harsher than Naruto’s. With a little effort while draining the chakra, he had already high jacked his younger self’s soul and consciousness and _oh so dutifully,_ erased it. Like, forever.

He was constantly using his own chakra and nature chakra to form the boy whole again, while preserving kit’s consciousness. It was no easy business. He had to form him new, so the world won’t take him for another Naruto and erase him. _Ah, what a nice fox he is. The kit shouldn’t be angry on him if a little accident occurred. After all, he had already made a mistake he wouldn’t be able to correct. Sorry kit._

POV ENDS

 

Minato wanted to move his wife, but it was like if he took her a certain distance away, her stomach would make her feel like dying. It was the seal. The golden object had done something, and for now, his wife couldn’t be moved. Thank god, he didn’t teleport. Kushina might have died, _or killed him._ *sweatdrops*

They had made a temporary shack with earth jutsu. Since sensei’s wife died, the other one in the circle, Uchiha Mikoto had come to care for Kushina. He had brought their baby boy back from the house to Kushina. This place just might be more secure than their house at the moment. After all both the current and previous Hokage were here along with many other elites. Uchiha Fugaku was asked to check the body for identification, but no result was achieved. The face along with even the eye was destroyed, along with the abdomen. No Uchiha was found missing after the checking. It was probably a stolen eye.

He, Fugaku, Shikaku and the Hyuuga brothers were studying the golden flower bud. That was was they named it temporarily, for the sake of convenience. Neither Sharingan nor Byakugan was able to see through that golden chakra, but the younger of Hyuugas did comment that it was free of evil, pure and beautiful. Totally unlike the Kyuubi’s chakra. Even Shikaku was at loss about the source of this bud. All they could do was to wait for it to blossom, and hope it wasn’t a foe. His wife and som were sound asleep just a little distance away. He feared for them after last night’s ordeal.

 

On the other hand, Kurama had finally done all he could for Naruto, and was preparing to sleep in the old stuffy seal of Kushina. He hopes that everything will be alright, and Kit would be able to remove this stuffy seal for him again and allow him some breathing space. _He better would._ Though, he would give the boy some time. The boy won’t be happy after hearing about what had occurred. Not to mention, they still have to go after the current Nagato. Rinnegan won’t make anyone happy, especially with someone with a god complex having its possession.

**TBC**


	4. What does the Fox say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama meets with a previous acquaintance.  
> Then he gives naruto some rather nice gifts.  
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter.  
> Waiting for your reactions through comments!!!!!!  
> :)

Kurama had used a simple trick to ensure that Kushina won’t wake up before him. He needed her in circle to help Kit. After all, the kit was an unknown factor right next to the so called strongest ninja village.

After completing his rest, he called out to Kushina in her mindscape.

**_Human._ **

He got a groan in answer. Like mother like son.

**_Listen, you human._ **

Still nothing.

**_Kushina._ **

Now, Kurama was angry. What right did she have to ignore his mighty self?

**_Oi, Tomato!!!!_ **

_Who called me Tomato?!!!!!!!!!!_ Was the scream he got as an answer.

Kurama smirked. _Take that, hmph._ Now he knew why his kit made pranks. Angering someone is much easier than pleading after all.

**_Listen to me, human._ **

_Kurama, what do you want? Do you still have no shame, talking to me right after trying to escape yesterday?_

**_How dare you, human girl? Do you even know who you need to thank for saving your insignificant life? You know some shame!!!!!_ **

At this, Kushina’s eyes widened.

_Impossible. You are clearly in my seal. You can’t be that golden bud that saved me._

Kurama snorts.

**_That’s why I said listen to me. You are as idiotic and hotheaded as your son._ **

_My son? What do you mean? He is hardly a day old. How can you say that? In the first place, you making a normal and civil conversation in itself is strange. Am I in some genjustsu?_

Well, now Kurama was angry.

**_How dare you? I am the mighty Nine tailed fox, Kurama. If not for the occasion (and kit, he mentally adds, though he won’t admit it if his life depended on it), what benefit and need do I have to talk to you puny humans?_ **

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what do you need from this puny human?_

**_Not me. It’s your son, who needs your help. Well, your son from the future._ **

What Kurama told her afterwards completely changed her world from how she knew it.

 

 

Naruto felt like he was everything and nothing. As if he was just drifting in the flow of what he didn’t even know. He was both asleep and awake. It was so comfortable, after all his shitty life. If only he could just stay like this forever.

**_Kit listen._ **

Well, there goes his wish.

_What is it Kurama?_

**_How do you feel kit?_ **

_Somehow, I feel at peace. Or at least felt before you disturbed me._

**_Well, sorry that I cared about you. hmph._ **

_No, I am sorry Kurama. It’s just that after waking up, all things came back to me, and I became a bit sullen._

**_Well, we have more pressing issues kit. You would want to know where we ended up, no?_ **

_That’s right!!! I nearly forgot about it. So, where are we anyways?_

**_First, calm down a little kit. It’s a bit shocking. I don’t want to break you._ **

_Thanks for the concern Kurama. But, after all I have been through, I don’t think anything can shake me anymore._

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

 

_So you are saying that We are in the PAST, you KILLED OBITO, SEALED ZETSU and MY PARENTS are ALIVE!!!!!_

**_Calm down kit, calm down!!!!_ **

_How can I calm down!!!!! Sorry for doubting you Kurama, I am indeed shacked beyond believe. Please give me a moment._

**_Sure kit. Take your time._ **

_Sigh…. So what do we do now?_

**_Well there is still more to tell kit._ **

_….. What more is there? Don’t scare me. It’s not like you to be so serious all of a sudden._

**_I will apologize in advance kit, though it’s not like it’s entirely my fault._ **

_What happened Kurama. Your apologies never come over anything light._

**_….Well, its about our current condition. You know how Obito, Madara or even Kaguya never tried to summon themselves from another time even with their proficiency of space-time jutsus._ **

_Yeah._

**_It’s because world is also a conscious being in itself which always tries to remove disparities. So, in case two of the same person exists, it will try to remove one of them._ **

_So, how are WE still alive and kicking?_

**_Well, it’s obviously due to my mighty self, no? Just who do you think I am?_ **

_Yeah, yeah, my mighty friend. Pray tell me of your miracle._

**_Hmph. Ino was right kit. You don’t have a shred of delicacy. Well whatever. So as I was saying, to protect ourselves, I took over the other Kyuubi in your mother’s seal and fixed my existence. Your case is different though. You won’t want to take over a newborn right?_ **

_Don’t ask the obvious Kurama._

**_Yeah, so I had to make you a new self, so you will be counted as a different being and not erased. Further, you should look a bit different from current Naruto, so as to prevent later risks. But, both your body and soul, were being eroded, and I was also pressed for time. Further, there were others to deal with too, so I made a little mistake._ **

Towards the end, Kurama’s voice was getting lower and lower.

_What mistake Kurama?_

Somehow, Naruto’s voice reminded Kurama of his mother’s when Minato did something wrong. He shook off that unpleasant feeling and willed himself to talk.

**_Well kit, you know how I asked you for the control._ **

_Yeah._

**_And being the Kyuubi, I fight with my tails right?_ **

_Well, duh._

**_So I used them, but I was also forming your body at that time and chakra was being used to stabilize your body too. The tails were obviously from chakra too. I realized it, and immediately started receding those humongous chakra tails, but then I found Zetsu and had to deal with him too, so it got a little late AndNowYouHaveNineGoldenFoxTailsAsWell…….._ **

Naruto heard it, digested the information and then…

_KURAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!_

**_D-Don’t worry kit. I gave you fox ears and slitted pupils as a bonus too!!! Now you can see at night as well!!! The fox years provide better hearing and though no change in your nose physically, it is sharper too!!! You can will your nails to change in strong and long claw like shape too!!! At will kit!!! How awesome a package I gave you. I even removed those whisker marks from your face, about which the others teased you. As for what I talked about earlier, I used that female henge as a model to restructure your face a little so you won’t totally clash with the current Naruto. A-And well, that wouldn’t look good on your current body and since I have been sleeping in current years, I unconsciously changed your body back to your sixteen year old self. Be happy, no more back pains due to old age and inflexibility due to those bulky muscles of yours. Plus since nature chakra and my chakra were used, you constantly have sage mode on and can easily use biju mode too!!! Those tails of your can send Tsunade a run for money with their strike. I made you INVINCIBLE!!!_ **

_SHUT UP YOU DAMNED FOX!!!!! Give me back my tall and muscled mature HUMAN self back. How dare you make my face look feminine!!!!!!!!_

**_SHUT UP YOU SMELLY BRAT!!!!!! Should I have turned you totally into that twin-tailed disaster that you are so proud of?!!!!!! Whose fault is it, to use it so much that the image came to me so naturally that even I was surprised?!!!! Mature my arse, you baby faced freak!!!!!! That face with that muscled body, you creep!!!!!! It’s as if seeing a macho Kushina!!! Do you have any idea how bad that is for my heart?!!!! I am not talking to you anymore!!!!!! Enjoy your high cheeks, huge eyes and full lips you- you pretty boy!!! Hah, take that. Now you will be the very pretty boy that you were and hated in your teenage years. Rather even more prettier!!! I know that you used my chakra secretly to bulk up. That poor dog boy still gets upset comparing himself to you. Did you know that your teenage years’ photos are still very popular among the Konoha population? Huh? YOU PRETTY BOY?? HUH? HUH?_ **

_Please stop, Kurama. No more. Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!_

**TBC**


	5. A different kind of Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama performs a magic trick for the family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i present to you,  
> *drumrolls*  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
>  the new chapter.  
> Please enjoy!!!!!!!

KUSHINA POV

When Kushina woke up, she tended to herself and her son ( with the help of Mikoto), and then asked for her husband. After all, he needed to know all about their son, well, the one from the future too. Though, according to Kyuubi, that future is not what awaits them, since the past events have been altered. He didn’t tell her too much though, saying that it wasn’t his right and that explaining to her and Minato again and again would be too cumbersome. _How Kyuubi like_.

So, that’s what brings them to the current condition where they are surrounded by privacy seals and both are going to enter Kushina’s seal. They both were excited and nervous about meeting a son they don’t know about. Naruto was with Mikoto right now. After confirming that the golden bud was of no harm, Mikoto was allowed to bring her sons at this place too. Her younger son was only a few months old after all. Though, Itachi was too mature for his age. That kid needs to know how to have some fun. It’s a pity that Fugaku doesn’t allow her around her kids much. Something about bad influence or something. Hmph.

They both concentrated on the seal and suddenly they were in front of Kyuubi, bound with chain. His expression was like always, _Arrogant._ Plus, he seems to very much loathe the chains bounding him, and ready to tear them off any second. Well, it was all the usual then. At least, he didn’t attack them straight away. Then again, it was different from the Kurama she knew. This one seemed more _serene_ and with terms to himself. Though, he did give a rather hateful glare to Minato. What might that have been about, wondered Kushina.

POV ENDS

 

**_About time, Humans. I don’t have any interest in your little family reunion, so I will just call him and let you sort it out between yourselves. Though, I will interfere, if I deem it needing so._ **

And with that, Kurama went back to sleep.

 Suddenly, there was a golden ripple in front of them and the very same golden bud appeared from it. But unlike how they imagined it to bloom, it suddenly burst into golden sparkles and a man older than both of them came out of it. He had short golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and three whiskers like marks on both his cheeks. He wore an orange shirt with black stripes and black pants. His face strikingly resembling that of Kushina.

Both of them were stunned for a second. Kyuubi did say that they are from the future, but forgot to tell them how far away that future was. This was a son older than them. _Awkward._

Eventually, Minato called in a low voice, “Naruto?”

It seemed that this son had caught on their hesitation and replied with a relaxed smile, “Yes, lord forth.”

Well, Kushina was both relaxed and disappointed on not hearing a _Dad_ from that mouth. Though, it would have been hilarious to watch, it would mean she would get called _mom_ too. God knows how much she loathes the idea of getting old. Ugh. Only if Tsunade sama was still in the village.

Now there was a silence in the air. Neither knowing how to continue with their conversation. After a while, a huff came from the Kyuubi.

**_Kit, I told you that it will be difficult to talk about it. I am not listening to you anymore. The more you dawdle, the longer I stay in these chains. Here we go…_ **

_No Kurama!!!!!_

But before Naruto could say anything else, the place around them was covered with pictures and with each picture they saw, memories came. Some were from Kyuubi, from the time when Naruto was too small or taken over, others were from Naruto himself.

_How they sacrificed themselves and sealed Kyuubi in Naruto_

_The neglect and hate at orphanage_

_A five year old living by himself_

_The hate and harassment by villagers_

_The kyuubi hunt on 10 th October every year_

_The lonely child at the swing_

_The lack of concern by Kakashi until it was too late_

_The third’s death_

_Sasuke’s betrayal_

_Hunt by Akatsuki_

_Gaara_

_Jiraiya’s death_

_Pain_

_The razed village_

_Hinata_

_Madara, Obito, Kaguya_

_A lot of lost comrades and friends_

_Another fight with Sasuke and loss of the arm_

_Another fight for Hinata_

_His marriage_

_His kids_

_He was the Hokage_

_And how he lost everything yet again_

_…_

 

There was just so much pain, so much suffering that even a tough woman like Kushina couldn’t stop the tears that came out. No, it was her baby!!! Why did he suffer so much? What did he do wrong? He was their hero dammit!!! Her anger at third!!! He didn’t tell the child anything. How did the child survive by himself? Did he know the full details? Was this the fate of her child, which one has already lived and other would go down unless the first one interrupted?

 

Minato on the other hand, though sad and upset, paid attention to other things as well, as required of a kage.

_The Uchiha Massacre_

_Danzo and Orochimaru_

_The Akatasuki_

_Madara, Zetsu and Kaguya_

_The masked man was Obito!!!!_

 

It hurt him, but he didn’t let go of his emotional control. He had a lot to do now. He had to prevent every other thing harmful for Konoha, which his son hadn’t yet. He was also proud of how his son persevered and became the seventh Hokage. There was also the loss of his son’s family. Though what was lost was lost and couldn’t be brought back, one can always make something new.

He would love this boy _ahem_ man, so much, that the other Minato would no longer have a place in his heart. Though that was the right decision as a Kage and he too, would have done so, the things were not like that now. He had seen the hurt and betrayal the other felt when he came to know that his own father had made him a hated existence- _a Jinchuriki._ He would replace the father figure, and definitely spoil this boy _ahem_ man rotten.

As if reading his mind, Kyuubi just swished his tails, and the one in front of him was no longer that man but a

_._

_.._

_…_

_a naked golden nine-tailed pretty fox boy????_

Kushina instantly passed out with a very blissful expression and a very big nosebleed to match.

Minato didn’t know what to make out of this situation. *sweatdrops*

Naruto was covering himself with his tails with a very embarrassed expression.

Kyuubi was laughing like a madman in the background.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to have your opinion through comments.  
> :)


	6. The Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual flower viewing party. (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys.  
> Been busy with something for a while.  
> But fear not, cause here is the new chapter for the rescue.  
> Enjoy :)

With the facts confirmed, Minato had to come up with a cover for Naruto, _well the future one._ That problem was solved with the discussion among the family of three, well _four_ , and they decided that Naruto would be treated as Kushina’s secret guard who followed her from Uzushio, and only Kushina knew of his existence. As to why this particular idea was adopted was because of the current looks of Naruto.

With looks around 80 percent similar to Kushina, and well, _the tails and the ears,_ there was no better one they could come up with. Naruto could be considered to be Kushina’s younger cousin. The reason for fox features would be well, a _super rare Uzumaki bloodline._ There are all sorts of them, why not another one? That can also be treated as the reason why Naruto would have been forced to be hidden. The rarer and different the bloodline, the more dangerous it is for the owner. Kushina’s chakra chains were a good example. She was kidnapped after all. Also, they could tell that the chakra chains and tails are related. To be specific, chakra chains are a variant of the tails. The tails are the most primitive form of chakra chains and ears come as a set. Plus, Naruto had the chakra reserves to further prove his identity as an Uzumaki.

The last thing they were to consider was the name of Naruto. There was no problem with the surname of Uzumaki but there can’t be two Narutos. It would be making it too obvious for people to find fault in their logic and be difficult for the two as well. Kushina was adamant on both having the name Naruto, Minato wanted to change the name of the newborn because asking someone who had that name for more than three decades would be too rude and Naruto himself didn’t want to steal the newborn’s name. He was more comfortable with changing his own name.

Right now, all three were in a stalemate. No one was willing to back down. What they didn’t consider was Kyuubi’s sudden voice,

**_Oi, you will wake up in a minute. You better hurry up._ **

With that, their discussion ended without a proper plan for the name. Minato hurried out of the tent and conveyed the whole thing as fast as possible to those present. Since most knew Kushina’s identity as the last of Uzushio they didn’t find it weird that her cousin came with her as the guard. What caught their attention was the fact that _the cousin has a super rare Uzumaki bloodline that has a physical manifestation that is permanent_ and Hokage’s warning to not be too surprised or alarmed by the appearance. Minato still hadn’t said that what the physical change was, and all of a sudden the bud started glowing with a golden hue.

All the activities in the vicinity stopped immediately and everyone started paying attention to that side. Mikoto wanted to take her sons away but Fugaku said that it’s a chance for the boys to see something new. No Uchiha should face away from the unknown. It’s their duty as the owner of sharingan to investigate it. Mikoto didn’t bother replying and silently stayed there with her sons. Her husband was just too stubborn at such times and she didn’t want to waste her breath. She also focused on that glowing bud that has slowly started to bloom.

 

NARUTO POV

He was aware of everything around him. _Must have been the nature chakra in him._ He could tell how many people were around him and at which position, some of them familiar even. They hadn’t been able to decide on a name and he was thinking of one to replace his own. But due to Kurama’s so called joke, he had been aware of yet another thing. _HE WAS NAKED!!!!!!!!!_

No way in the hell was he gonna appear naked in front of this many people. Believe it!!! It was already embarrassing enough that his parents saw that.

And hence, he had planned to use his tails instantly to cover himself before anyone saw his important bits. _He was no streaker!!!!!!_

He was waiting for the moments his tails descended enough from that bud shape, and he got control of his body to execute this.

POV OVER

 

 

Everyone saw how the things which opened were tails rather than flower petals and they got a little more alert. Especially when they counted the number, _nine._

If their guesses were right, they would be annihilated. But their Hokage has vouched for whatever it was, and they had nothing to do but believe in him. They waited for the moment with bated breaths.

The first thing they saw in that golden light was a beautiful face. She had shoulder length blonde hair which were slightly curvy, high cheekbones, a heartshaped face, thick and long eyelashes which enticed them to wait for those eyes to open, and a pair of _Fox ears???????_ Confusion, fear and anxiousness had started to take place in the crowd, but they were all trained ninja. No one allowed for anything to show on their faces but their bodies were in an alert state. Next thing to appear was a thin and long neck, slim shoulders and beautiful collarbones. Some of the men were secretly fantasizing about the breasts which might appear next, but as if reading their minds, one of the tails descended and covered around the area above the stomach. Though, that slim and smooth navel and that sexy navel button were left uncovered. Next, another of the tails covered the other important bits and hips of that girl. The rest seven tails were lying around or standing near the girl seated on her knees. The picture looked like it was straight from one of the books by Jiraiya sama. Next opened those huge, beautiful, slightly dark blue eyes with _Slitted pupils???_

By now, the danger was long forgotten and the men were ogling the beauty in front of them. The women were either glaring at them or feeling jealous. Minato looked like the father of a teenage girl with a mission to save her from the wolves around her, and a determined glint shone in his eyes. _He needed to protect his baby_ was written all over his face. Though no looked at him, since they were busy looking at the beauty.

 

MIKOTO POV

Sasuke was just reaching out towards the girl making baby noises, maybe because of the sparkles. _How cute!!!!!!!_

But what surprised her was the intense gaze with which Itachi was staring at her. Due to Fukagu’s strict nature, Itachi had always curbed every single desire of his and there was hardly any shred of childhood in him. That was why, this was surprising. Itachi was _curious!!!!!!_ For the first time, he looked like the child he was!!!!!! Like a child who saw his favorite thing!!!!!!! Her baby had _emotions!!!!!!!_

She was super happy, and for the first time thankful for Fugaku’s stubbornness. Though, she did felt sorry for the girl. Uchihas were nothing if not _persistent, sticky, possessive and borderline stalkers._ Right now, Itachi was just a child, but in future? Oh well, not her problem. Since Fugaku is so Adamant on taking care of Itachi, he will deal with it as well. _*smirks*_

POV OVER

 

 

The crowd was staring at the beauty and everything was at a standstill, when all of a sudden one of the ANBUs got on his knees, doing a splendid dogeza, and shouted in a loud voice,

_“INARI SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

**TBC**


	7. The secret of the Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i present to you yet another chapter.  
> Enjoy :)

First things first, they wanted to provide some clothing for _Inari,_ ( _yes, it wasn’t resolved yet_ ), but they soon encountered a problem. _How to deal with the tails?_ They were just thinking about it when all of a sudden Mikoto took out a typical Uchiha kimono, _the dark blue kind of course,_ and a sewing kit from her storage scroll. Then, in minutes, that kimono changed into a hip length kimono and shorts. Everyone was amazed at that level of skill and Fugaku looked proud as well, _though he was trying to hide it and failing miserably._ Mikoto was surprised that Fugaku didn’t say anything about providing clan clothing to an outsider, but maybe it was because his two sons were there and he didn’t wanted to seem petty enough to not provide clothing to a naked girl. As for the underwear, Mikoto couldn’t do anything about it. She didn’t want to give her used ones to another female; _it would feel like she was a pervert, which she definitely wasn’t._ Further, that girl had hid her bossom behind her tails so she wouldn’t know if the size would fit.

Afterwards, she provided the girl with those and guided her to an empty one of those temporary sheds. She further told her to ask for her if she encountered any problems in changing at which the girl suddenly turned red and shook her head crazily. _It was soooooo cute how her ears moved and twitched along._ Though Mikoto did wonder why she was so embarrassed. Maybe she was a sheltered girl? Those are often shy to get naked or change in front of others. Mikoto had seen a fair share of them, so she wasn’t too keen on this point.

_In the background, Minato was wondering why the hell was a MARRIED UCHIHA WOMAN offering to help his BUCK-NAKED BABY BOY in changing his clothes and why the hell was Fugaku not doing anything about it???????? Since when did the conservative and possessive Uchihas become so open-minded?_

In the time when Naruto was changing, they inquired about the action of the Anbu and came to know that he was a civilian. Just after listening that much, Fugaku, Minato and Shikaku understood everything. With the passage of time, the fight between first Hokage and Uchiha Madara had changed and evolved, especially among civilians. It somehow ended up in the thinking that it was the Fox god Inari who had punished Konoha and its citizens for some taboo committed, and Madara and first died preventing it. Nothing could be done about it, since Jinchuriki sightings were not that common after all. To protect Konoha from recurrence of such a disaster, there was a very popular shrine of Inari in Konoha which all the civilians frequented. It was a deep-rooted custom and belief in civilians and it showed in how even an Anbu wasn’t immune to it. The statue of Inari there had nine-tails, and hence that scene earlier. The Anbu was left with a warning to be more focused and alert on his work in such situations.

Minato silently chuckled to himself. _Since his baby wants to change his name so bad, why not give something suitable to him like the hero he was?_ Unknowing to Naruto, his name had just been disclosed outside by the Hokage with a mock-surprise expression of _how that Anbu knew Kushina’s cousin’s name?_ If he knew, he would have snatched the name from the other Naruto, baby or not!!!! It’s a dog eating dog world after all!!!!!!

To prevent the collapse of identity, it had been conveyed to Naruto, _Inari,_ and Inari could only cry that there was already someone with that name in his knowns, _though he wasn’t born yet._

Kurama kept laughing about how _Inari_ hated Pain’s god-complex and now he had the name of a god himself. From now on, Konoha had yet another great hero and ally by the name of _UZUMAKI INARI._

.

.

When Inari exited the shed, there was a great commotion in Ninja’s of how _cute, beautiful and elegant Inari was._ Naruto hated Kurama for it. What he didn’t expect were the whispers of _flat-chested, fox-loli, flat is justice_ and _how cruel is this world that even fox-girls don’t have a big bust!!!!!!!!!!,_ that reached his ears, all courtesy to Kurama’s special fox-ear bonus. Mature, older, a Hokage, or not, that was the biggest insult to him someone has done other than Sai. _If Ino hadn’t saved him, he would just have shown the bastard who the real DICKLESS was, or rather make him one._ So, he did what he was best at and shouted at his loudest with frustration and irritation written in his voice, “ _Who the hell is a loli? I am a bonafide man!!!!!!”_

There was silence there for a moment. Even Inari was silent but his reason was different. All he could think was, ‘ _What the hell is it with this voice???????????? It sounds like one of those mature women at those bars that Ero-sennin frequented, though a bit more towards boyish side!!!!!! It is worse than what he used in Sexy jutsu!!!!!!!!!! What the hell Kurama, who are you trying to make me seduce???????? I am a married man with two kids, dammit!!!!’_

All he got in reply was a ROFLing Kurama who somehow managed a, **_not anymore,_** out between his laughter.

On the other hand, everyone other than Minato and Kushina was staring at Inari, as if to undress him with their eyes. There were some comments of _lies, what the hell is with that voice?? Sexy!!!!!!!_ mixed in between there too. Mikoto was surprised and finally understood the _boy’s_ reason for being so embarrassed at the help being offered. Both the Hyuuga brothers had activated their byakugan and were looking at the boy to analyze if he was telling the truth.

 Minato was staring at the brothers with MURDER written all over his face _. These perverts should all die, especially these damn Hyuugas. What the hell are they doing?????_ The only thing stopping him from throwing his kunais from popping their eyes was  Kushina who looked as if she was having the best moments of her life. _Though, she too, wouldn’t forget the rudeness of these damned brothers. Guess what is going to be the headline of Konoha Times tomorrow?*snickers* Poor Hiashi, he would especially have it bad considering his wife is pregnant. She knew very well how irritated pregnancy can get. It was only for moments like this that she had drawn a hidden storage seal on her body and placed that SUPER EXPENSIVE CAMERA in it. Sigh, what she has to do to find a little entertainment in this boring village. Though, the Newspaper paid well, especially considering her diet of ramen. Ah, the heavenly ramen. Maybe she will have some right now after all. She deserved it._

Mikoto just came to remember what she had thought about Itachi and Inari earlier. She looked towards Itachi, and being the innocent baby ( _no way in the Hell was she letting Fugaku provide him sex education at such tender age and scar him for life)_ he was, he still looked at Inari with the same eyes.

_Oh boy._

_Lord, please save me and my baby from Fugaku when he learns of it. He complaints like a Mother-in-Law after all. That doesn’t make me pleased at all. *sighs*_

_Though, if Itachi’s feelings remain same in the future as well, Fugaku better be ready for it. She wasn’t one to take it sitting when it came to her babies. She was also a DAMNED UCHIHA after all. It wasn’t helping that Inari was a total babe too. DAMMIT!!! What the Hell is she thinking??? Guess Kushina was rubbing on her after all. Better supervise it when her babies meet the redhead._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't tagged it yet, but who can guess what the pairing will be?  
> There is also someone important who hasn't been introduced so far.  
> Who is it? What will be the reaction of that person?  
> Lets see if you can guess......  
> ;)


	8. Phew, that sure took long!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little fox runs some errands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
> Sorry for the late chapter, my PC was broken and came back today only. I tried to write and post one as soon as possible.  
> Enjoy :)

That atmosphere didn’t remain though. Before long, as expected by anyone with some intelligence, Danzo arrived. Inari was so ready to kill him now and here but it would complicate things for the future. He didn’t want to be a _missing nin_. What he needed was proof and Danzo didn’t has that _creepy arm_ right now.

Furthermore, Inari knew that right now Konoha was corrupt to the core, _no offence to the third and his father._ **_What the hell were they thinking letting Danzo do as he wanted!!!!!!!!!_** Though, it was reduced in his father’s reign, but a lot was still going on in the dark. He didn’t want to stay in such a Konoha where he might face hardships without even doing anything, all so Danzo could _have_ him. _Ugh,_ just the thought sent a shiver through his mind and body.

Before anything more could go through his mind, Danzo started, “ _Good evening, Third and Fourth, and whom I assume to be the rumored Uzumaki guard. Inari was it? I heard about you but seeing you is a different thing. That sure is an interesting bloodlimit.”_

His look alone filled Inari with disgust. He _hated_ that _calculating_ look. God knows just what this _filthy man_ is thinking about in that _insane mind_ of his. So, he did the best thing he could think of.

He got on his knees, gave the Fourth some Anbu signs and disappeared before the surprised expressions of everyone. The content of the message went like; _I have not completed the mission given to me just yet and am going back to it._

 He _vowed_ not to return to Konoha before he gathered enough filth on that _old war hawk._ The explanations could just be left to Kurama.

.

.

.

.

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

Inari felt a little tired but happy at the same time. His work was finally about to be finished. It took him a whole five years to do all this stuff, which was _way over_ what he expected. Well, it was due to the fact that earlier it was others who chased him and now it was his turn instead. It was no easy feat to find so many people, _Believe it!!!!_

_First_ , he went after Orochimaru. He was already _slippery as a snake, no pun intended,_ so if he found that he is being tracked, _haaah,_ just imagine it. It didn’t help that he changed faces too, _like, a lot._ Even more difficult was to get him to provide the evidences against Danzo, because if anyone could do it, it was Orochimaru. At the end, he didn’t get anything from Orochimaru and had to look for his hideouts, _which too are, like, a lot._ He didn’t really want to but he had to _kill_ him too. This Orochimaru was just too unpredictable since he hadn’t seen Kabuto do all the things in his stead. Further, he wouldn’t help either since there is no _world ending stuff happening just yet._

_Second,_ he went after the Akatsuki. It was _unbelievably easy_ to defeat them and Inari couldn’t help saying ‘Kai’. He killed all Peins, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, along with Nagato _(Hidan, Itachi and Diedara hadn’t join yet, Obito and Zetsu were already off the list)_ , stole the Rinnegan. and revived Nagato. Yup, he transplanted them in himself. With some help and instructions from Kurama, he can activate and deactivate them at will now and make them look like the _slit pupil blue eyes. Konan took a pair from one of the Peins to transplant in Nagato. CREEPY._ Then he proceeded to convince them to give up on this sort of plan, mixing some truth from future in his explanations of some of the _what ifs_ , and also telling them the _truth of Madara_. They finally decided to believe in him if he helped them with Hanzo, which he did. He also found Diedara and helped Konan recruit him but for the better this time. They would make a fine village with this much force, and if ever needed, they can always find him. He couldn’t find Hidan though.

_Third_ , his plan was to go to Sand to help with Gaara’s seal but ended up with something interesting. He found a _fox summoning scroll in a building looking like fox ruins. Original right?_ There was something very troublesome that ended up because of the scroll, _God, he and his big mouth_ , and he ended up with a weirdo for a companion. _Just go away!!!!!!!!!_ Ultimately he did help Gaara though. _It is so easy to infiltrate when you have Genjutsu, courtesy of Rinnegan. No more inability to cast Genjutsus for him!!!!!!!!!!_ The cute face of Gaara when sleeping peacefully brought a smile to his face.

He also helped Haku and his mother, and Karin and her mother to move to Konoha. _The first pair having a bloodlimit and second being Uzumakis sure helped, as did Minato._ Unfortunately, he couldn’t find Sai and other members of team Taka. Without Orochimaru and Sasori, Kabuto just might turn out to be a better person. He won’t interfere for now.

 

Currently, he was chasing after traces of Hidan. This will be the last of it. Then he can return to Konoha.

Previously, the foxes sent all the evidences against Danzo he could collect and he was arrested. Danzo tried to escape and failed, and then he even tried to play the sympathy card for which the Third fell but not the Fourth. Considering all his abilities, it would be difficult to contain him and he couldn’t be allowed to escape since he knew too much of Konoha. Plus, Third didn’t want to execute him, so it was pretty difficult to decide on his punishment. Ultimately, they decided to fry his chakra system, and disabled his hands and feet. But hey, he did get a _pretty nurse and a lifetime pension to live with._

.

.

.

Finally, he found Hidan and got rid of him. Knowing his skillset, his only option was to fully burn him to ashes and seal that ash in a place utmost secret. His companion took a liking to the scythe and claimed it as the loot. Surely, _HE_ would _LIKE_ the _SCYTHE._ The fate must be mocking him.

He had already sent information of his return through foxes. Minato had assured him that his _particular features_ won’t receive any unwanted attention from the public. _Five years can make anything possible huh._ He was definitely thankful for it though.

They were just a little further away from the gates of Konoha now. While jumping through the forest, Inari only had one thought in his mind, while looking at _his overly sticky companion_.

_‘I hope that this Xerox of a Madara with red eyes and slitted pupils doesn’t make any more difficulties for me. At least he can hide the fox tails and ears. That big ass statue of Madara near the village sure won’t help with my case.’ *sigh*_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what provide the best motivation.  
> I am not getting enough motivation lately *wink wink*  
> Please be a source for my motivation and contribute to the releases.  
> I would love to know what my lovely readers think after all.......  
> (*≧ω≦*)


	9. When the Chaser becomes the Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duck just won't leave our little fox alone.  
> The chapter is from Sasuke's POV after Naruto is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets see what all of you think after reading this chapter.  
> I have yet to tag a relationship to this work.  
> Let the shipping wars begin.  
> ☆⌒(≧▽° )

When Sasuke came to, the first thing he saw was his daughter and wife. Though, that didn’t matter right now. He still remembers the last thing he saw before he fainted. He had left Naruto alone to fend against the enemy with available hostages, and _Naruto and hostages_ never end up in good together. He wasn’t worried about others at all. He was worried about _his_ idiotic and too good to be true blonde instead. Naruto was that much self sacrificing. So he did the first thing he should and asked Sakura, “ _Where is Naruto?”_

That slight whimper and crumpled expression nearly sent him to a heartattack. _No, it can’t be true. Something else must have happened._

Against all their resistance, he immediately set off towards the Hokage tower. There he will find _his_ dobe sitting with all that paperwork and then show _him_ that wonderful smile that dispels any and every darkness from his heart. Then, Naruto would tease him about how he was totally useless against those enemies and how lame it was, and proceed to plan another picnic for them.

This time he won’t show any resistance towards the idea and simply accompany them all to it, _no matter how worthless everyone other that his dobe was to him._ He was tired of this farce of a family. The only reason he did it was to have a child and to see if someone else would be able to win his heart. Sakura was his best bet and it failed. He just couldn’t forget Naruto. It hurt so much to see Naruto with someone else everytime he was in the village. Naruto’s children were only a bitter reminder of this fact. So he ran away. He stayed away and protected the dream of his beloved from afar. That picnic would just have been a slap in his face and that was why he was so bitter and inattentive towards it. And that had cost him _his…. NO. It didn’t happen. It couldn’t happen. And that was why he was here, to confirm it._

With a slightly nervous interior, but a totally calm exterior, he knocked the door. He received a _come in_ from Nara. _Hmm, he must be helping his dobe with something._ He was about to relax when he saw the one in the Hokage robes and he just couldn’t stop all the anxiety and anger, and immediately slammed the Nara in the wall. _“What are you playing at Nara. You are not the Hokage. Stop this sick joke right now.”_ Every single syllable was gritted through his mouth.

The Nara didn’t reply with a _troublesome_ as he expected but showed him an apologetic face instead. _Don’t!!!_ He roared inside of himself but the Nara just showed him to a chair and proceeded to tell him every single thing. With every new fact revealed, his heart grew a little colder until he just couldn’t bear it.

_“How long?”_ He asked. _“How long was I out for?”_

“ _Two weeks. The poison was of a new variety. Sakura worked day and night in order to make an antidote. You should be with her. She was so worr-”_

_“Leave it Nara. Don’t preach to me. You of all people should be able to see it.”_

_“Sigh. So this is how far it goes huh? Think again, you have a daughter too.”_

_“Without him nothing matters. A child can be made again, but not him. He is my sun, my salvation, my everything. I might as well destroy a world in which he doesn’t exist.”_

_“Don’t!! With your power and without him to stop you, you just might do it. This is not what he would have wished for.”_

_“Give me the scroll that contains his research. I might be able to do something.”_

_“I can’t. The last formal order of the previous Hokage was to seal it and not to reveal it under any conditions. He made the order irrevocable. I can’t not fulfill his last demand here.”_

_“Here, huh. Naras sure have their way with words. Are you trying to avoid landmines?”_

_“Pretty much.”_

_“Remove me from the active shinobi roll for now. Also, I will be in and out of village for a while. Notify the guards. I have some work to do.”_

_“Just don’t make any irrecoverable mistake. He would be sad.”_

_“Hn”_

.

.

.

Sakura was devastated over the divorce but it seemed as if she had seen it coming. She didn’t refuse it.

After countless tries, temptations and promises on Sasuke’s behalf, Hinata gave him all the information about what Naruto was researching. He just _knew_ she would. When it came to Naruto, _She was just like him after all._

He traced the remaining half of the Kyuubi to find all the other information. Kyuubi refused. So he did what he was best at. He used _Genjutsu._ Then it was a chase to collect all the Bijus to recreate what Naruto had done. He had the two halves of Kyuubi to join the two places and his rinnegan to support the procedure. Chakra was obtained from all the Bijus.

He didn’t know if he could do it, but he had to believe that he could. If not, he would break. He concentrated more than any other time and tried to revamp what Naruto had done. He used the rinnegan to transfer not his body but his _soul_ instead. _He didn’t have a Biju in him to do half of the work after all. Sending a whole body was a hurdle too high. Possessing one already available was a much easier business._ Within seconds there was only a body without any signs of life left where he was.

_This time he would do it for himself. Hinata can go fuck herself._

The cries of his ex-wife and daughter, and the look of despair on Hinata’s face when they found his body were of no importance to him.

_Dobe, just wait for me. This time it will be me who would not let go. And this time, it will be FOREVER._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are still hardly any comments.  
> Guess it's just not that good.  
> ( ╥ω╥ )


	10. The scene at the Uchiha house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments last time.  
> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> Hope you take out some of your precious time to comment again.  
> I love reading views on the story and answering any questions you have about it.  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴  
> Now, without further ado, please have the chapter.

**SASUKE POV**

 

When Sasuke arrived, what he felt was the feeling of nausea, dizziness and being ripped apart. He understood that if he waited anymore, he will be erased. Running short of time, he immediately looked towards his new vessel but what he saw immediately froze him.

_There sat a much younger version of Sasuke, around 3 years old? playing happily with his toys._

The innocent smile of the child stirred various emotions within Sasuke. He felt terrified of such an innocent version of himself as if it would burn him alive just by being in contact, or was it being terrified of tainting the purity of the child. He was envious of the child, who had not seen the real faces of people and had it all.

 He felt angry at the child for being oblivious about all that is happening around him.  _If only he had noticed earlier…_

_The sadness and burden of Itachi._

_The unrest in Uchihas._

_The intentions of Danzo._

There was a lot that could be salvaged and _he_ would save it all. He was just. He deserved it all, more than any useless child. _He didn’t even realize that he was making all these reasons unconsciously because of an emotion that Naruto had made him feel again. **Guilt.**_

Naruto had given him back all he could but Sasuke wanted _more_. It hurt because he couldn’t get more. This time he would monopolize him, and _get all he could, right from the beginning_.

Realizing that his time was running out by a painful shudder in his body, he put away all these emotions and started his steps toward his objective. _What he didn’t realize was that those mere moments of introspection had cost him something he couldn’t recover and won’t realize till a time way later._

He felt himself fighting against the soul of that child for dominance. _How weak had he become, that he had to **fight** even against a child’s soul?_

So, he pressed on until he erased that soul which stood in his way and acquired the body. But before he could think or do anything he had a headache like never before and left something leaking from his eyes. _It was blood,_ he realized from the iron-rich scent.

  _Mangekyo._ It was one thing he didn’t prepare for. He had lost the rinnegan since that resided in that body and eternal mangekyo since Itachi’s eyes were left behind, but Mangekyo was left since it was awakened due to feelings. He could feel his chakra and consciousness being ebbed away at an alarming rate, _this small and weak body won’t be able to handle the stress of mangekyo!!,_ but before he could do anything he finally lost consciousness.

**POV OVER**

 

**MIKOTO POV**

 

She immediately went to her son’s room when she felt the restless chakra and the scent of blood. She hadn’t lost her skills even if she wasn’t on active shinobi roll anymore. Her husband was away due to his duties and Itachi was on a mission. She thought of an enemy ninja appearing, one of the Uchihas coming asking for help, but she definitely didn’t think that she would find _her youngest fainted with blood seeping from his eyes._

She wanted to panic but she couldn’t. So she immediately took her baby to the best Uchiha medic she knew. _Damn Tsunade. Why did she have to leave Konoha?_

The old medic woman immediately took them in and she didn’t know when and how she found Shisui next to her holding her hands to reassure her. She didn’t even know how much time has passed since they took Sasuke away. _Fukagu had already shown his tough love for Sasuke. If something happened to his eyes…_ , She didn’t even want to think about it. God knows when Fugaku and Itachi showed up as well. Itachi sat with her on the other side, holding her hands just like Shisui but Fugaku went straight in.

_She sweared to god, that if Fugaku said anything bad or hurtful about, or to Sasuke right now, she would gladly commit Mariticide._

**POV OVER**

**FUGAKU POV**

 

_His younger met some sort of accident and his wife looked ready to kill. Just great._ Uchiha Fugaku knew about his tough love but he didn’t change it. _Uchiha children flourish under strictness. That is the Uchiha way._ His son Itachi was a perfect example as well. But for once he didn’t care for that tough love. His younger had something happened to him, and he didn’t even know. His wife didn’t trust him enough anymore to leave Sasuke with him. He had seen that in her eyes. For the first time he realized that independently making decisions cost you your family.

As if that wasn’t enough, he didn’t have time to mend the situation since the medic immediately called him in. The scene of his small, _so small,_ son lying on that big hospital bed with his eyes covered in bandages hurt much more than he expected.

He had started pushing his _only three and a half years old_ son with his tough love since Itachi got his Sharingan at four, but this wasn’t what he expected. The medic’s voice was still ringing in his ears.

_He somehow managed to activate his sharingan straight to mangekyo. It’s an astonishing fact in itself. How can it be done without ‘you know what’? Further jumping straight to mangekyo!!_

Fukagu knew all about mangekyo since he had it too, including how one gets it. The bleeding was related to it too and so was the blindness. But as he heard, blindness wasn’t the only threat to Sasuke.

_He managed to do it with such a small body and chakra reserves. Mangekyo takes much more than usual and seems like he couldn’t deactivate it by himself and in time._

Fugaku knows that he didn’t pay much attention to Sasuke and didn’t give him enough time.

_The risk was to two things. His eyes and his mind. Since the shutdown of mangekyo was due to emptying of chakra, the body and mind got shut down too with a jerk. We don’t know what might have happened until he wakes up again._

Fugaku had still not exited the room. He didn’t know how to face his wife and son and deliver this news to them. He knew he was not what people called a good father at all, but he _had to_ do it. Danzo was forcing them in corner and his children needed to be prepared. Sasuke was too young so whatever time he had, he dedicated it to Itachi. But _now,_ when there was no such danger, he didn’t know how to justify himself. He had failed his family, if he could even call them a family anymore, judging from how _protective_ Mikoto was of their children.

_He didn’t know how to salvage the situation anymore._

**POV OVER**

**TBC**


	11. And it continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, been very busy for a while.  
> ヾ(･|  
> Now without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.  
> o(>ω<)o

**FUGAKU POV**

It had been a week since Sasuke was unconscious. From the outside, it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. All his vitals were normal as well. It was just that he wasn’t waking up. The medic didn’t have any way to confirm when he might wake up.

The treatment of Fugaku was not like what he had thought at all. Mikoto didn’t say anything bad to him. In fact, _she didn’t say anything to him at all._ As if to follow her example, Itachi also didn’t say anything to him other than official work. _It was actually the same as always in Itachi’s case,_ and the realization of just how much he interacted with them hit Fugaku hard.

_His family was breaking apart and he couldn’t do anything to stop it._

He was the Uchiha clan head, the one expected to lead his whole clan, but he couldn’t even lead his own family. Who was he supposed to take advice? His pride didn’t allow him to do that. His wife didn’t wait for him at the dinner table anymore. _The one whom everyone had unilaterally decided as the role model of a housewife._ Being who he was, he couldn’t find his solace in alcohol either, much like many others did.

He was not one to clarify himself either, so he didn’t, rather _couldn’t_ say anything to Mikoto either. Others didn’t understand him. His duties were important for everyone, for his family, clan and village and he couldn’t abandon them. Uchihas were born to be in power and none of them could resist it. _He wasn’t able to resist it._ So as the model his wife was, he expected her to understand everything. And she did it, splendidly too. _Or that was what he thought,_ since she never complained. Mikoto was never one to complain. He had even more than once heard his wife clarify him to Sasuke, that he loved him. _Now he wasn’t sure if she actually believed it herself or not._

So for once, he decided to do what he ought to be the right thing to do.

_He decided to let them go._

_They wouldn’t miss someone who wasn’t even there most of the time._

_Maybe it was still his pride asking him to do it before Mikoto did. Uchihas hate being the losing side after all._

**POV OVER**

The divorce of the Uchiha clan head was the biggest news in the konoha. No one could understand it, especially the Uchihas. More so over since it was Fugaku who gave the divorce. But no one could muster the courage to ask them. In the case of a certain redhead, she decided not to ask after she saw the unsaid things in her best friend’s eyes. That’s what friends are for after all.

As if on the cue, Sasuke woke up soon. Mikoto was overjoyed. But that happiness was not a long lasting one.

Sasuke lost both his memory and eyesight.

He was amnesiac and blind.

Mikoto believed that if Fugaku hadn’t given her a divorce, she would have given him one now.

.

.

.

All their search for Tsunade had been fruitless. They couldn’t find her anywhere. The village medics have long given up on Sasuke’s case. They said that they hadn’t seen anything like this before, and only Tsunade could do something about it. They couldn’t ask for Jiraiya since he was almost never in the village and busy with his spy network, rarely visiting.

Mikoto understood Tsunade’s point too but that couldn’t stop the hatred for her from growing within her. Even if she wasn’t on active shinobi role, she was one and could hear every single thing the villagers said about her baby.

_Poor child_

_A blind Uchiha_

_His father forsake them_

_He lost his memory too…_

 

Mikoto was desperate enough to offer her own eyes but the medics said that Sasuke’s condition was too uncertain. They couldn’t take the risk. Further changes which they noticed were Sasuke’s sharper senses and the way he carried himself. It was like he lost his left arm. They said it might be a side effect just like how he lost his memory. Mikoto didn’t know what to do anymore.

Next day when Mikoto opened her newspaper, she didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. Of course it was weird how Kushina has left without any outbursts.

The article went like

    _“ **RED HOT HABANERO STRIKES AGAIN!!!**_

_LAST NIGHT, UCHIHA FUGAKU WAS TARGETED BY RED HOT HABANERO. THE MOTIVE BEHIND IT HAS NOT BEEN CLARIFIED BUT THERE ARE SOME SPECULATIONS AMONG THE VILLAGERS. THE HOKAGE HIMSELF HAD TO DRAG HIS WIFE AWAY FROM THE SCENE. THE HALF-DEAD UCHIHA WAS IMMEDIATELY TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL. SO FAR, BROKEN RIBS, MULTIPLE FRACTURES AND CHAKRA EXHAUSTION HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED. ACCORDING TO EYEWITNESSES…                                                          ”_

 

**PRESENT TIME, INARI POV**

Now that he was just about to reach the gates he stopped. First, he checked his clothing. It was similar to what Mikoto had made for him, the short kimono and shorts. He had actually grown quite comfortable in the clothes plus they were very practical during fights by allowing any movements. And, _ahem,_ his tails remained free and comfortable too. They were his new weapons after all. With not having Kurama’s chakra at his beck and call anymore, he had to use his own reserves which were even bigger than before, _courtesy of Kurama_. No matter what anyone says Kurama was the best.

As for what Mikoto had originally made, it was long ago burned by him. He was fed of Uchihas and like hell he wanted their clan mark on him. They were all stuck-up people and yes, he still hadn’t forgiven the fact that it was due to Sasuke that he was stuck in this place with no means to go back.

He didn’t want to acknowledge this fact, but at the end Kurama served him his defeat on a platter:

**_Kit, I have already told you many times. It’s no longer possible to go back._ **

_How would you know? I have done it once, I can do it again._

**_With whom? Don’t get cocky!! It was ‘I’ who made your survival possible. Without me you will definitely die!! Plus now you no longer have enough chakra without me. If you still want to go back, why don’t you extract me from your mother, successfully killing her in the process, huh?_ **

And with this their discussion had ended. Kurama didn’t talk to him for several days afterwards. Stupid fox. Hmph.

With all said and done, he was right now trying to coax his companion to go back to the summons’ world.

I: _But Madara, you look just like Madara!! Ugh, that sounds so stupid. And you are constantly using my chakra to stay here too. Just go back._

M: _No way!! You are my wife Inari. I can’t leave you alone for others to take advantage of you. You are mine!!_

I: _Who died and made me your wife?! You are a fox summon for god’s sake!! And a male at that!!_

M: _Well I still look more human than you right now, what’s with the nine tails and fox ears._

I: _That’s because you have the specialty of fox summons not me. No matter how you look right now, you are a fox. And mind you, Madara was my biggest enemy at a point._

M: _Doesn’t mean that this form isn’t attractive. Whenever I go, people drool over me._

I: _Oh shut up. You are so arrogant just like the original, and that’s why I am in this stupid situation. Me and my loud mouth. I beg you, please go back._

M: _Well just give me a kiss and I will go back, for now, that is._

I: _No fucking way. Go back right now!!_

M: _Hn. *smirks*_

I: _Oh don’t you go there. I will kill you, you annoying little shit!!_

And while Inari went ahead to strike him, all maturity forgotten, Madara also went right towards him but at the last moment he moved a little, pecked Inari’s lips and disappeared smirking.

Inari stood there frozen for a second and shouted, sounding full of frustrations and cursing the day when he ended up giving this guy the name of Madara.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand yes, the Madara look alike was a fox summon.  
> And he loves Inari. ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> Further clarification about it lies in the next chapter which deals with this issue, so stay continued.  
> As always i would love to hear from you so please do tell me all about your thoughts and opinions.  
> Sometimes they surprisingly get added to the plot as well you know? Who knows your idea might get picked up next?  
> ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ
> 
> Till the next time then.  
> (￣▽￣)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for some response as comments or kudos.  
> ;)


End file.
